Quiet Days Gone Wild
by SmoothiesGaloreS2
Summary: Being the Avatar's girlfriend isn't a bed of roses; it never was even for the past lives of Aang, especially with all these fan girls around. Oh and ages; Aang is 14 and all the other's follow.


KATAANG fanfiction

Rated: Teen

Summary: Being the Avatar's girlfriend isn't a bed of roses; it never was even for the past lives of Aang, especially with all these fan girls around. Oh and ages; Aang is 14 and all the other's follow.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. But I do own this story.

Quite days gone wild

Katara loved Aang, she always has ever since she met him, and she's sure it would last till they would be united in the spirit world. She looked across the main square of Ba Sing Se, watching all the girls crowd Aang and occasionally clung on to him. They were on a date or at least "were" on a date before a stampede of fan girls came rushing towards Aang and pushed her aside. Poor Katara couldn't help but sigh and walked to a corner. Word's wouldn't even begin to cover her annoyance with those fan girls, and since they were such great fans, they should know that- _I'm dating Aang! _

"Oh Avatar Aang, we are such BIG FANS!" a girl with two pony tails said as she pushed an autograph notebook and marker towards him which he gladly took and signed.

"Thanks. I'm really glad to hear that." Aang replied and smiled. Which was not good 'cause it just made the girls scream all the more.

"Avatar Aang please stand still for a portrait with me!" another girl screamed from the crowd as she held up an artist by his collar. The poor man was shivering and clutching his canvas and paints. A sweat drop came on Aang's head and he tried to look for the right words without being rude. She was 5 time's bigger and taller than him; she probably could pound him into dough and bake him. The thought just made Aang shiver.

"Sorry. But I'm sort of in the middle of something… maybe next time?" he said hoping it was gentle enough.

"Avatar Aang is it true you're dating Katara of the water tribe? Are you going to keep it that way for a while? Have you thought of marrying her? Did the both of you already do it?" a girl with a pen and paper asked eagerly.

"Wait what!?" Aang said taken back by her questions and blushing deeply (especially with the last one).

"Aang would you show us some of your air bending skills?"

He happily accepted and showed them his famous air marbles, "And I can make you girls fly too." He said with a grin and made them all float on air balls. They all squealed and laughed, which didn't make Katara feel any better.

"Would you teach us about your culture Avatar Aang?" one of the girls asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored to tell you all about it."

"In your house?" another said with a sly smile.

"Sure." Aang agreed innocently. "Whoever is interested in it can come to my place tomorrow."

They all squealed louder as Aang put them down gently and they all ran back to their _Avatar Aang Headquarters._ Aang had his own villa custom made in the Earth Kingdom, just like he has in all the other nations. Although his stood out more 'cause it looked more like an air temple than a house.

* * *

_Tomorrow? _Katara shouted in her head. _Tomorrow everyone will be out! Sokka is visiting his old master to train more in the arts of sword fighting. Toph is meeting up with her parents. And I promised Suki I'd go shopping with her! _It hit Katara like a ton of bricks- _Aang's going to be alone… with those girls…_

The next day Katara didn't feel as good as she used to. Last night she pleaded with Suki to stay in for the day, but Suki didn't comply to her so easily. _"I won't let you go till you tell me a good reason why you're suddenly putting me off." Suki said crossing her arms. "I can't tell you." Katara said almost desperate. "Then you'll be going shopping with me tomorrow!"_

Katara sluggishly dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready, as soon as she was out; Suki was already at the door waiting for her. The weather seemed to follow her mood, _grey clouds with a chance of a storm _Katara said to herself.

"Suki told me about yesterday." Aang said calmly leaning on the door as Katara walked out of the house.

"Aang!" she jumped. "How- uh- how long were you- uhm… standing there?" trying to calm her heart and cleared her throat.

"If you're worried about later today then don't be sweetie. I think I can handle myself. You have a great time okay?" He said reassuring her trust in him and pressed his lips onto hers. She muttered her agreement and moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Suki quickly pulled Katara away, "If your brother was here, he'd go 'OOGIES!' Lucky for you he isn't here, but I still am!"

"Aw c'mon Suki, you do it with Sokka too." Aang said playfully which made Suki blush. He quickly gave a peck on Katara's cheek and closed the doors as they left. "Today will be a long day" Aang sighed.

* * *

"Okay so what's the deal Katara?" Suki demanded from her boyfriends' little sister. "Why are you so uptight with leaving Aang alone at home all of a sudden? You never acted like this before"

"That's because the fan girls were never INVITED BEFORE!" Katara exploded.

It took a while for Suki to process the new information. Katara was never this worried before, and when the fan girls did go all over Aang, she didn't seem to care. One time they did visit the young Avatar, but they just stopped by to give their chocolates (it was Valentine's Day). Then it hit her.

"You're jealous and insecure with leaving Aang all alone in the house with a group of girl who would kill to be his girlfriend." Suki said plainly.

"I am not jealous! I am just worried that-" but Suki didn't let her finish her protest.

"That he would have fun with them and do weird things without you around?"

Katara's mind wandered off in thought of all the possible "weird" things he would do.

Katara blushed, "I trust Aang, it's them I don't trust."

"If you trust him, why are you worried?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be worried. Aang can take care of himself." Katara said after some thought and decided to leave the subject.

They went around the market looking for things that caught their attention, which were mainly new clothes to wear for the dance being held for coming of the Spring Solstice. It was a traditional party in the Earth Kingdom, celebrating the coming of spring. It's a beautiful party in a grand hall decorated with the first blossoms of the season, all different colors from cold to warm. This is the first time Katara was attending a traditional party like this and she had to admit that it is quite exciting.

"I don't want it!" the two friends heard a shout from the neighboring store all too familiar to ignore.

Toph was yet again being pressed on by her parents, still thinking she is the small, frail, weak little girl they knew. Of course no one else would dare think that about her that way or else she'd grind them to bits. Even though she hated how her parents treated her, it was bearable. Toph quickly sensed her friends close by and pushed her mother back in the carriage.

"Toph what are you-" But Toph didn't let her mother finish.

"On the other hand it's perfect!" She said quickly and the carriage rode off.

"It's only been a few hours and you tossed her aside already?" Suki commented.

"Trust me it's harder to stay with her than it looks." Toph snorted. "So anyways, what are you and Sugar Queen doing here?"

"Shopping for a dress, and, trying to get Katara's mind off a certain event." Suki hinted and elbowed Katara lightly.

"I forgot about that but thanks for hitting the rewind button." Katara groaned and pulled away from the two.

"I'd ask what's wrong, but I think you'd tell me either way." Toph smirked.

"Apparently Aang has a date today, multiple actually. They're meeting back at home." Suki said.

"Wow. Never knew Aang was that kindda guy. Way to go Twinkletoes!"

Katara shot a look at Toph, although she was blind, Toph could sense the tension.

"Relax Sugar Queen, I was kidding. I don't think he even has the guts to go behind your back."

Toph and Suki both knew how much Aang loved Katara, and he wouldn't exchange her for anything else in the world. Of course Katara knew that too but she still couldn't shake the feeling off that Aang is alone with a bunch of crazed fan girls just ready to pounce on him. A part of her wanted to go back and stay with him not caring what Suki would do to her afterwards, but then a part tells her to stay where she is and that she has to trust him. Being torn apart by yourself is quite stressful, so Katara just wandered aimlessly in the shop picking up things that looked shiny. An arm clutched around Katara shoulders, it was Toph.

"I have a suggestion; the party is days away, so why don't we have some fun right now." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah Katara, Toph's right, let's enjoy ourselves." Suki agreed and took Katara's arm in hers giggling and dragged her away from the market place walking back down on a familiar road.

Katara had to admit she didn't know where this was going and all the more got anxious when they walked closer to Aang's house. They pulled her down to a bush and watched as Aang greeted his fans before entering.

"What are we doing here?!" Katara whispered loudly. "We'll get caught!"

"Shh! We'll get caught if you don't hush up!" Toph said.

"Katara, we're going to show you that you have nothing to worry about. To prove it, we're gonna spy on Aang." Suki said with a sly grin spreading across her face.

"He'll notice. He can see with earth bending like Toph." Katara countered back.

"Twinkletoes will not feel any vibrations if you stay still. He isn't as good as me yet, he can't feel the heartbeat or breath, just if you move." Toph explained.

"I still think it's a bad idea, I don't want to do this to Aang. It just feels wrong." Katara said sadly while thinking hard whether it was good or bad thing.

The two friends sighed and thought it would be mean to force Katara into this, but it was sad to see her so glum and lifeless, well, at least for Suki. As for Toph, she just wanted to do it for her own amusement. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared in the sky. Now a normal person would definitely go inside the house to be safe from getting hit by it, but then again, Katara had to protest. The rain was already dropping to the ground, slow at first but it picked up its pace pretty quick.

"Katara I don't want to get wet! Let alone get hit by that lightning!" Toph said out loud, "I'm going inside whether you like it or not!"

Toph went in through the back, followed by Suki and Katara. In the end they managed to avoid getting completely drenched in the rain, and it was a surprise when they realized Aang had no knowledge they were inside. Katara water bended the water out of their clothes so it was completely dry. They peeked through the kitchen door as Aang led the girls to the living room across the hallway.

"Sorry we can't go outside to play." Aang smiled apologetically. "But I'm sure we can still do fun things inside."

"That's okay, you can talk about your culture for now." One of the girls said.

Back in the kitchen Katara couldn't help feel guilty for 'accidentally' spying on her boyfriend. Suki and Top had already helped themselves to a meal on the table. Most of it was vegetables, but there was some meat for the rest of the gang that Aang kept.

"Well, at least we're not wet." Suki said thankfully.

"Yeah and, Aang doesn't know we're in here. So the day will go on as it should." Toph included and bit into a large juicy steak.

"Till Aang comes over to serve the guests!" Katara panicked. "He's on his way right now!"

She quickly pushed herself and her friends into the storage room behind the barrels of fruit. Honestly she didn't know why she did it; she could've just told Aang the truth. That it was raining, and they happen to be close by the house, so they went in. But her body had other plans and moved on its own. As soon as the young air bender came in their breaths stopped. Not that they needed to hold it, but Suki was starting to feel a little guilty as well. Toph was the only one who remained calm (as usual). They looked through the cracks and small holes of the door, Aang wasn't alone.

"Let me help you Aang." The girl with the two ponytails said cheerfully as she picks up a bowl and picked fruits to serve her fellow _Avatar fans_.

"Thanks Bes." Aang smiled and filled some cups with juice.

Bes found a box with the word "DRAGON FRUIT" on the high top shelf. She grabbed a stool and reached up only to lose balance and fall. Aang quickly dropped the tray and caught her by the waist before any serious damage happened. Bes blushed a deep shade of red.

"Th-thanks." She managed to croak out the words and tried to stand up straight.

"No problem," Aang said and got the dragon fruits out, "Though I don't think you should do that anymore."

She mumbled her apologies and helped Aang clear up the spilled juice. They found some coconuts instead as a replacement. Aang sliced off the top swiftly with air bending. As they went out Katara gritted her teeth in annoyance, but she was thankful Aang was able to catch Bes' fall. She let out a small sigh and opened the door.

"Twinkletoes is as fast as I thought." Toph said amusingly.

"Are you the one who made the stool loose balance?" Suki asked and hit her forehead. "Toph, you knew Aang would save her, and you knew Katara was watching."

"What? I just wanted to spice it up a bit. This whole spying thing was getting boring." Toph replied sitting down and continued to eat her meat.

"It' fine, though I am irritated you did that." Katara glared at Toph but knew she was the one who lost because Toph couldn't see. "Aang just did what he had to."

"We can't stay in the kitchen for the whole day you know. He will be coming in and out for sure." Suki said trying to change the subject.

"True, maybe we can hide up in the attic." Toph said excitedly. "And we can watch those suckers from there."

"Or we can leave them alone." Katara said crossing her arms.

"You're no fun Sugar Queen." Toph said and walked out the back door.

Suki took Katara's hand, "Don't mind her. Besides, we can't go out yet. It's still raining, and I'm pretty sure it won't stop any time soon."

"I guess we could stay in the attic till they're done." Katara sighed in agreement.

They found Toph waiting for them just below the window of the attic. Thankfully there were many roofs around so it was possible to move around the place without getting wet.

"Great! You got some sense kicked into you. Let's get a move on." Toph said and climbed up the ladder. Katara and Suki followed as quietly as possible.

"There's a hatch on the ceiling and the floor. We can go out from the ceiling and pretend we just got home from shopping." Suki said happily.

They all sat down and relaxed; Toph was leaning against a bag of blankets and started picking her nose like she usually did. Suki found an old book and curled up in a corner to read it in peace. There was something calming when reading a book while it rained. Katara distracted herself with thoughts of the upcoming dance. After she had thought of the many possible things that could happen, she crept closer to the entrance of the attic and peered down at her boyfriend talking about how the air nomads learnt how to bend air. His voice always calmed her down. Katara realized how silly she was getting all worked up on this and finally was letting it go.

"Hey, I found some more juice in the kitchen." One of the fan girls said as she came into the living room with a tray of juice.

"Oh. Good." Aang said thankfully. "I was getting a little thirsty."

They all took a glass and drank all the way down.

"This tastes different from the usual ones." Bes said.

"Yeah… is it expired Chichi?" another asked the girl who brought it in.

"No, I checked the bottle, it was bought yesterday." Chichi replied.

"I feel weird." One of the girls' faces has turned bright red.

"Me too, is it hot in here or what?" another said.

"Oh my gosh! I can see my grandma!" Chichi cried and pointed to a lamp.

Katara stopped day dreaming and focused all her attention to what was happening. Suki and Toph heard the commotion and went to see what was happening.

"Chichi, what was the name written on the bottle?" Aang asked slightly flushed.

"I think it was cactus juice." She said and continued hugging the lamp.

Katara's eyes grew wide.

"Well this got interesting." Toph commented.

"I told Sokka not to leave that thing lying around!" Suki said hitting her forehead.

One of the girls stood up on the table and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I have a confession to make. I spy on you Aang every day after school. I know what you and Master Katara do when you're alone… naughty." she giggled and then frowned, "I wish I was Katara so I can do those things with you."

Aang blushed all the more and suddenly felt dizzy. It was clear he was trying to fight the alcohol but it didn't do much work, he started hallucinating as well.

"Gyatso! You're alive! I knew you didn't die!" Aang said and hugged one of the pillars in the room.

Suki jumped down from the attic and stopped one of the girls from kissing a cactus.

"I know it's not right but me and Aang are meant to be together!" the girl said and fought Suki.

Chichi went to the kitchen and started to boil water for some tea. "I'm gonna have tea with my Grandma." She said with a few hiccups in the middle.

Another girl came behind Aang and hugged him, "Aang be with me tonight."

"Katara…" Aang said hallucinating and placed his hands on her waist.

Katara quickly jumped down and stopped him from almost kissing the girl.

"Toph we could really use your help down here!" Katara shouted up at her.

"Fine, fine." Toph whined and went down.

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon is one of the most popular tea shops in the Earth Kingdom, run by Iroh of the fire nation. It is the best place to go to if you would want a quiet and peaceful place to think. Soft music floated lazily in the air from the soft air instruments which helped ease the mind, according to Iroh at least. Since the rain is subsiding, it is the perfect time to have a cup of tea. Sometimes, Iroh's nephew, Fire Lord Zuko would come to visit for advice or just to see how things were going, and today was one of those days.

"Your tea is still the best uncle." Zuko said as he sipped the tea. He came to the country with Mai to visit Iroh and his booming tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

"I am not quite a fan of tea, but it tastes good." Mai said.

"Thank you." Uncle Iroh smiled wide and sipped his own cup. "How about we go over to the young avatar's house and share some of this tea there. The rain has calmed down as well."

Zuko and Mai nodded in agreement and continued on with their tea.

* * *

Sokka bowed low to his master, "Thank you for the extra lessons Master Piandao."

"I am surprised you knew I was coming to Ba Sing Se." he said and returned the respect.

Sokka laughed awkwardly, "News travel… fast. Anyways, I should be going now. I don't want to take so much of your vacation time. Again, thank you."

"It's always a pleasure teaching you Sokka." Piandao smiled.

Sokka shot a goofy grin and went out. Everything just seemed to be so blissful.

* * *

"OW!" Suki cried out. "You bit me!"

"You will never keep me from my love! Aang!" the girl shouted.

Chichi was sitting down on the table sipping tea, "Oh Grandma, you're so funny." She said talking to thin air.

"This has become a mad house!" Toph shouted and pushed more girls to the wall with earth bending. She got a big chunk of the ground and used it as a wall on the girls, though it wasn't working as well as she hoped. _Cow's _she thought to herself. _That's it!_ Toph quickly made a barricade around the girls like a fence around a heard of animals.

"You won't keep me away from my Romeo!" they screamed and started climbing the wall.

"Wow! Talk about insane, you're all worse than Azula, and she's in a straightjacket!" Toph yelled back.

Katara had her own problems. Aang imagined the two pillars in the middle of some hot coals (that Sokka uses to cook his meat while on the dining table) as Avatar Roku and Monk Gyatso playing mahjong. Aang reached out to grab hold of one of the hot coals thinking it was a game piece. Thankfully Katara stopped him just in time.

"Katara what are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to help Gyatso?" Aang said with a hiccup.

"Aang you're drunk."

"I think I'll know when I'm drunk."

Katara pulled Aang away but he wouldn't let go of the pillar.

* * *

Sokka whistled as he walked down the street. He was extremely contented with his life at present and kept the goofy grin on his face as he greeted the people around him.

"Sokka?" Zuko said when they bumped into each other at the corner of the street.

"Oh. Hey Zuko!" Sokka greeted and his smile widened.

"You seem regrettably happy." Mai commented.

"Do I now?" Sokka chuckled, "Didn't expect to bump into you guys."

"Well we're right now on our way to your place." Zuko said.

"And we brought tea!" Uncle Iroh said and pushed himself in front.

They all walked down to the house and heard many loud screaming going on inside. _Spirit's what is going on in there_ were all their thoughts at the moment. Sokka opened the front door and was lucky enough to dodge a porcelain vase that came flying out.

"Oh! Sokka! You're here…" Suki said trying to laugh.

"Get back in I say!" Toph shouted at the top of her lungs and made the fence higher but a lot of girls had already escaped and ran to Aang who was about to jump out of the window.

"Momo is calling for me! I must go!" Aang cried out.

"Aang you'll just hurt yourself!" Katara screamed and pulled Aang all the more.

They all stared in shock.

"Well at least they are all inside the house." Mai said out loud.

Zuko and Uncle Iroh ran to Toph and tried to control the girls. Sokka ran to his sister and tried to pull away the girls who were pulling Katara's hair and clothes. Katara water bended and froze the girls like popsicles on the wall. Sokka took hold of Aang and was about to slap some sense into him but he fell asleep instantly. Mai watched amused by all this.

After a few hours of complete mayhem, the drunken people finally fell asleep. They managed to turn the house completely upside down and get a warning from the police about not being exempted from rules. Sokka slumped into a cushion with the rest and gave a heavy sigh. Uncle Iroh had brewed some fresh tea and served it around with some pastries.

"Those girls were really something…" Zuko said totally worn out.

"How did this happen?" Sokka asked massaging his neck.

"Well, they found your cactus juice." Suki said glaring at him. "I've told you not to buy that anymore! Let alone leave it around carelessly!"

"It didn't have 'DRINK!' stamped on it!" Sokka shot back and pouted.

Katara had Aang sleeping on her lap and in all honestly she was happy he wasn't hurt. For once she actually was thankful for spying on him.

"I never want to do that again!" Toph yelled her thoughts out loud. "The spying part was fun but this wasn't part of the plan!"

* * *

The next day Aang woke up with a throbbing head. Katara came in with breakfast and something to help with his hangover.

"What… happened?" Aang groaned and held his head.

"You accidentally drank some cactus juice." Katara replied putting down the tray.

Aang ate his breakfast without a problem but his head was still throbbing. Katara took the bowl of water she had kept aside for his hangover and used it to heal him. The throbbing stopped and everything came back to him. He blushed in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh monkey feathers…" Aang sighed.

"It's fine, it wasn't so bad." Katara said trying to sound encouraging.

Aang calmed down a little and laid back in bed staring at the ceiling. "You know Katara, Toph taught me how to see with earth bending." He said not looking away.

"And so?" Katara asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Aang smirked and pulled her down to a kiss. "Thanks sweetie."

-THE END!-


End file.
